A strange Fairy tail
by Zm93
Summary: Yet another OC from our world in Fairy tail fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mister,are you alright?"I heard a girl's voice as I slowly opend my eyes but was blinded by white light so I qiuckly covered them.

God,my heard hurts and can't think straight.

I try to open my eyes again.

A young,blue haired girl came in sight as I try to make sense of what is happening.

Exhaustion began to overcome me again and I closed my eyes

"Levy,we should take him to Polyursica"

It sounded like a young lad and I lose consciousness again.

* * *

Johnathan J Porter,that's my name.

At least what it said on my card found in my pocket.

There also was a wallet with some dollar bills but the stern,old pink haired lady told me the currency is Jewels,What?

My memories are still hazy but right now I'm in some kind of a shack,being looked after by a healer Polyursica.

Is she a real doctor?

Anyways,she said some kids found me by the roadside outside of town and looked beaten up.

She firmly told me to rest and since I was in no condition to go anywhere,I just did what she said.

* * *

I thought I had crazy or in a dream but when I went outside and looked around,there was no doubt I was in a land of fantasy.

This world is called Earthland and the nearest city is called Magnolia.

Apparently magic exists in this world and some people called mages can use it as if it is some kind of a superpower.

A short old man called Marakov Dreyar came to Polyursica's place and we soon were in a deep conversation.

After being convinced of somehow coming to another world,crazy as it sounds,he offered me to visit a magic guild called Fairy tail of which he was the master and help me find a place to stay and a job.

This would be the beginning of my crazy experience of being with guildmembers of Fairy tail.

 **A/N : Another attempt to write OC from our world arriving in Fairy tail fanfic.**

 **Hopefully it doesn't feel too much of a self-insert**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **A Guild?More like a madhouse**

"Jesus Natsu!I know you're young but at least take care of yourself"I said while dragging Natstu by his scarf out of guildhall which he wrecked again in a brawl with other guildmembers.

It had almost been a week since I got here and there had been brawls like this on every single day,usually caused by this brat who uses fire magic.

I remember now that I worked as a construction contractor,usually repairing and refurbishing old buildings and this is the job I have started here to earn money.

My wife died many years ago and haven't been in a relation since.

I also have a nephew about same age as Natsu and is the same as him,stupid yet likable.

"Hey!I was winning in there"Natsu said as soon as he returned to his senses after we were outside the guild with others jeering at him.

"I Don't know how Marakov deals with you brats"I told him while looking in the eye and he quietened down.

"I only rebuilt the hall yesterday and you are already tearing it down"I told him.

I came to know that many of the guildmembers are technically kids and most were orphans,which might explain their unruly behaviour.

But I still believe the guildmaster is too lenient on them.

"Sorry"he said in a low voice and looking away with a hint of guilt.

I sighed and said

"Look,it's alright to have fun with your friends but at least try to avoid breaking stuff."

He nodded and then noticed the flier I was holding in my left hand.

"What's that?"

"A job in Hargeon for some construction work.

I'll be on the train in an hour and be back in a few days."

We said our good byes and I walked towards Macao's place where he lives with his son,Romeo who offered me to stay for a while.

I have enough money now to rent my own apartment so I'll be sure to thank them before moving.

Meanwhile Natsu's Flying blue cat Happy arrived

"Hey Natsu!Gray is mocking you for being dragged around by John"

"That stripper is going to get it!"

I shook my head and kept walking.

That place is definitely a madhouse.

 **A/N : More about the OC will be revealed gradually.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My job in Hargeon was finally finished and I was ready to head back.

The pay was good and I decided to go around town for sightseeing and to find any clues on getting back bome.

I noticed a crowd,almost all young girls surrounding a strange man in some kind of purple dress,a circus performer perhaps?

He said ridiculous things to impress the girls who called him Salamandar.

That was the same as what Natsu is called and when I overheard that he was a famous mage something felt off about him.

I moved my way through the crowd to ask him questions but to my surprise,someone else came forward to talk to him.

"Who are you?"

That's all Natsu said to him and it somehow set the girls off andthey start beating him up.

"That's enough!Leave him alone."

The girls stepped back and I walked over to see if he was all right.

"You alright kid?"

Natsu groaned and Happy flew next to me.

"He's alright"

Salamander offered his autograph and I quickly accepted it before Natsu said something again to face wrath of frantic girls.

A blonde girl approached us while Salamandar flew away with his magic and thanked us for I'm not sure for what reasons.

I decided to head back to Magnolia so I turned down her offer for lunch and boarded the train. Natsu told me he came here to look for Igneel so he went along with the girl's offer.

While riding the train back I had a feeling things at Hargeon would get ugly with Natsu thrown in the mix but I was tired and and fell asleep.


End file.
